Episode 8907 (19th May 2016)
Plot Gary can't contact Izzy when he rings her from Street Cars. She is at the Police Station where PC Burke complains his foot might be broken. All the Underworld staff pose with Jenny except for Sally who carps from the sidelines. As the journalist leaves, Sally makes bitchy comments about Jenny and Johnny leaps to her defence, putting Sally in her place. The factory girls enjoy her humiliation. Freddie calls into the salon before his first day at the garage. In Preston's Petals, Billy confides in Todd how his brother Lee is a heroin addict just out of prison, their parents are dead and how he wishes he could help him. Finding that Izzy can't be contacted, Anna insists on going with Gary to court. The police begin to strip search Izzy. Jenny overhears Kate talking about Johnny’s last girlfriend and how she gave him the run-around but it only made him keener. The police find a small stash of cannabis down the back of Izzy's chair. Billy tells Todd that Lee will never forgive him for abandoning him in his hour of need. After a successful first day at the garage, Freddie calls in the salon with flowers for Kylie. When Audrey suggests a drink, Freddie declines telling her he’s too busy. Kylie senses Audrey’s disappointment. Izzy is interviewed but refuses to express remorse, saying the drugs are just for pain relief. Jenny forms a plan and suggests to Johnny that they stick to being colleagues and nothing more. Johnny’s hurt whilst Jenny’s quietly pleased. At Billy’s request, Todd promises to keep quiet about his family problems but warns him that Sean is becoming very suspicious and suspects him of cheating. Tim winds up Sally, suggesting various awards for Jenny. Gary returns from court with a suspended sentence, but disappointed at Izzy's no-show. Jenny turns down a drink from Johnny in the Rovers. Gary collects Jake from Sean. Jenny plays good cop with Johnny and suggests she’d like to become a machinist somewhere. Johnny promises to see what he can do for her at Underworld. Izzy sobs as she is charged with assault and possession. Cast Regular cast *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Jake Windass - Seth & Theo Wild (Uncredited) Guest cast *PC Connolly - Stephen Hoyle *PC Burke - Giles Ford *Journalist - Ben Mars *PC Mills - Serena Ryan *PC Davies - Anne-Marie Draycott Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Street Cars *Weatherfield Police Station - Reception, examination room and interview room Notes *This additional Thursday episode was transmitted at 8.30pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gary is annoyed that Izzy failed to accompany him to court, but she has problems of her own trying to persuade the police that her cannabis is for medical reasons; and Jenny hatches a plan to keep Johnny keen by telling him they should just be friends. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,520,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns